


Nocturne

by Helen_scram



Series: Robin's Dreams [2]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hand-Tying, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Relationships: Robin of Loxley/Guy of Gisburne
Series: Robin's Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671244
Kudos: 3





	Nocturne

Распахнув глаза, Робин пытался дышать. Сердце, прыгнув, застряло где-то в глотке и теперь трепыхалось там, пропуская воздух маленькими порциями. Но вот гул крови в ушах стих, в голове прояснилось, и он вновь обрел способность воспринимать окружающее. 

Он находился в лагере, среди своих. Рядом уютно посапывала Марион, с другого конца поляны раздавался храп Тука. А лес молчал. Он затаился, замер, не шелестели листья, даже филин не ухал. Это был самый темный ночной час, когда кажется, что мрак никогда не рассеется. Он царит всюду, густой и вязкий, обволакивает, стирая, уничтожая мир вокруг и насылая взамен сны, которые не сразу и отличишь от реальности. Этот и вовсе был особенным, в нем все было… по-настоящему. Никогда раньше Робину не доводилось так ярко ощущать и осязать свои видения, а главное, помнить их не только разумом — телом.

Отпускать сон не хотелось, и Робин опять закрыл глаза, восстанавливая, переживая его заново в мельчайших деталях.

…Полностью обнаженный он подходит к ложу, где вытянулся такой же нагой человек, заводит его руки над головой и, связав запястья шелковой лентой, фиксирует, примотав ее к столбику, поддерживающему балдахин. Легкое сопротивление вначале он подавляет, коснувшись ладонью рта лежащего и прошептав: «Так будет лучше». Затем устраивается рядом и всматривается в знакомое лицо, читая в светлых глазах вызов и легкую насмешку.

Гай Гизборн, благородный лорд и отважный рыцарь. Высокомерная норманнская дрянь. Но в этом сне от его высокомерия и следа не остается.

…Теперь во взгляде только желание и призыв: «Еще, еще!» Он весь подается навстречу ласкам Робина. А какое у него тело, ах, какое! Кожа гладкая, как шелк, а под ней ощущаются стальные мышцы. Робину досадно, что у него самого подушечки пальцев загрубели от тетивы настолько, что он почти ничего ими не чувствует. Но это правая рука, ею можно обнять эти широкие плечи, запустить пальцы в легкие волосы, а левой… Левая годится на ласку понежней. Ладонь скользит к паху, пальцы медленно движутся по напрягшемуся члену вниз к мошонке, поглаживая, едва касаясь самыми кончиками. Гай закрывает глаза и тут же распахивает их вновь, они кажутся черными от расширившихся зрачков. Губы, словно созданные для поцелуев, шепчут его имя. Робин впивается в них, они раскрываются, языки соприкасаются, трутся друг о друга, словно два живых существа. В паху щекочет все сильнее. Рука не прекращает движения по стволу от головки к мошонке и обратно, и от ощущения упругой плоти под пальцами собственный член наливается силой. Губы покалывает, они горят, хочется ощутить каждый дюйм заключенного в объятия тела, и Робин дает себе волю скользнуть ртом по шее вниз, поцеловать ключицы, тронув кончиком языка ямку меж ними, облизать и слегка пососать соски, спуститься ниже, обозначая дорожку от пупка к лобку, покрытому светлыми волосками, и почувствовать сладкий спазм при взгляде на член. Он прекрасен, гладкий и твердый, с полностью обнажившейся головкой. Робин целует ее, едва касаясь губами, а потом вбирает в рот, лаская языком. Реальность распадается, оставив только ощущения. Яички просто распирает, в голове звенит. Он слышит только прерывистое, как всхлипы, дыхание Гая. Потом тот замирает, только член резко вздрагивает, Робин ощущает солоноватый вкус семени, и тут же его собственное изливается наружу.

Нет, не сон, не морок наслал ему лес — Робин теперь был уверен. Он даровал предчувствие, скорее даже предвидение того, что непременно случится и совсем скоро.

Завтра. Завтра он проделает все это наяву. В Ноттингемском замке, куда придет по приглашению короля Ричарда. Как равный.


End file.
